<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beast In your Room by spazhime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248102">The Beast In your Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazhime/pseuds/spazhime'>spazhime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beasttale - Fandom, Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Instincts, Beast sex, Ecto body, F/M, Sex, beasttale, ecto dick, mbt, mythical beast tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazhime/pseuds/spazhime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A beast tale oneshot, you and Sans have been friends for more than a year, and he attempts to woo you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beast In your Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heavily inspired by an art piece done by TheSheWolfDen on twitter. Said art will be posted at the end notes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Monsters had been free from the underground for around five years now. While about half of them had been mostly accepted by society, the other half still fought for rights and equal treatment. Those were the beasts. More in tune with instincts and looking closer to animals than the bipedal monsters, they were treated as such. There were many different kinds, giant snakes, a woman named Muffet who essentially was a giant black widow, a man who had to consistently wear bright orange shirts because he looked like a dire wolf. All of the beasts were sentient, and could speak of course, but could easily communicate with each other with grunts, chirps, growls, clicks, and chuffs. This was their preferred way of speaking, it was said to be more direct than using words.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>They could be understood by the bipedal monsters, but said monsters replied in english, unable to make the animalistic sounds. The first time a beast replied to a human speaking with a growl, the world had gone insane. Riots over whether they were able to live in society came about. What the humans didn’t understand was that the growl was not an aggressive, or even defensive one. The wolf beast, who was the one speaking to the human, was merely thinking over the best way to put the words into english. Similar to the “Hmm” noise made when thinking something over. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The beasts were able to wander about, but only with a monster or human escort. This is where you come in. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You’d known Sans for over a year now, and were plenty used to the animalistic behaviors. Sans was considered one of the more terrifying beasts, as with all the beasts he walked on four legs, but what was upsetting to most humans was that he had those legs, plus a torso that faced upright with another set of arms. Even more different, is that he is entirely skeletal. The feet that rested on the ground were massive, stretched out with claws. There are different types of beasts, subspecies, if you will, Sans was considered a Sphinx. Catlike in nature, with a long expressive tail and exceedingly large canines, plus the extra set of arms. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Despite his scary appearance, Sans was the most chill guy you had ever met. He threw puns at every opportunity, despised shoes and pants (While he wore pants he never wore shoes. Said they hurt his claws. Pants had to be custom made for him, and he didn’t wear shirts) and lazed about most of the day. Yep, seemed to be a typical cat. You were his escort when he did go out however, so you saw him more than you saw anyone else considering he loved to be at Grillby’s new bar that opened up last year. You remember the first moment you had met him. He was nursing a bottle of ketchup, seated in one of the beast specific chairs up against the bar. You sat next to him on the barstool, after a particularly shitty day at work. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You flopped down in the seat next to him, happy to be in a new bar that the sleezeballs hadn’t discovered yet, and waited for the bartender to notice you. Being around monsters at your workplace had desensitized you to them, and the fact that this one was massive, skeletal, and walked on four legs didn’t even phase you. What did phase you however, was the series of clicks that he emitted. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Popping up from your slouched position, you turned to look at him. He, however, wasn’t making eye contact with you. Instead, he was looking at all the monsters around the bar. They all had a look of understanding, whether they were looking at you or not. Ah. You caught the context. A warning that a human entered the first monster owned establishment. You weren’t offended in the least, after seeing the monsters and beasts fight for their rights and the riots that came after. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Deciding to try and ease the tension in the room, you turned to him and introduced yourself. You started with your name, “What’s yours?” The beast regarded you quietly for a moment, and in a deep, very deep baritone voice, replied “im sans.” You smiled at his reply and reached your hand out slowly to shake. “It’s nice to meet you Sans!” He lifted his hand and met yours, but the second they touched your eyes widened, as a loud, wet fart noise filled the bar, emitting directly from your connected hands.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>A loud snort ripped its way from your nose, and you reeled your hands back to cover your face. You tried to cover your laughter, but only succeeded in making yourself laugh harder. A whoopee cushion, a fucking whoopie cushion! </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>After you finished your bout of laughter, you meekly looked up at Sans, who had a wide grin on his face, showing off his large canines. “heh, the ol’ whoopee cushion in the hand trick. its always funny” You nod and wipe the mirthful tears from your eyes, you had not expected that. The tension in the room seemed to dissipate, as throughout the night you got tipsy and laughed at his puns. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>It was a few weeks after that that he asked you to be his human escort around the city. You would have made a joke about being an escort, however the situation was too serious to joke about. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>This brings you to present day, about a year later. You and Sans had become fast friends, and you were unlikely to be seen in public without him. Hanging out with Sans consistently had become quite the habit. You also had to admit to yourself, that you had a huge crush on him. His handsome face, his voice, the easy way he could talk to nearly anyone, and even his baser protective instincts of his friends and family attracted you to him. Not to mention his massive canines ignited your bite kink to the max.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You were currently walking with him around the forest that surrounded Mt. Ebott, at his request. Said that sometimes he just needed to escape from the city, get some fresh air. Sounded odd coming from the lazybones, but you weren’t one to argue or question it. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Breathing in deeply, you smile and look to Sans. “Man, I really needed this. I never realize how much the city gets to me until I get out. It’s beautiful out here.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He nods, grinning back at you with a bit of a blue blush on his face. “yeah, it is. its been too long since ive been out here, feels good to stretch my legs out. say, whaddaya think about a picnic out here?” You brighten up with excitement at the suggestion. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Oh, I would love to! I haven’t been on a picnic since I was little, it sounds fun!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He grins and nods, “awesome. you free tomorrow? we can get sandwiches and stuff made tonight and head out around noon?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You agree, and the two of you spend the rest of the time in the forest admiring the scenery and looking for the perfect picnic spot. You agree on a beautiful clearing, and decide to call it a day, as the sun is starting to set.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The two of you walk back to your place, and you giggle as Sans squeezes through the door. It never gets old watching a seven foot long beast (not even including his tail) struggle through a small opening. Well, small to him at least. He playfully glares at you for laughing at his struggle. “id like to see you try and get through a dog-door, then id get the last laugh” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You giggle some more, turning around to go to the kitchen to start on tomorrow's sandwiches. “I bet you I could, I’m pretty damn flexible.” You hear a quiet choking noise, somewhat mixed with.. Was that a purr? You glance back at Sans, who has a blush on his face. You open your mouth to speak but stop quickly as you see a shimmer of blue on the quadruped part of his body. As quick as it’s there, it’s gone and he’s clearing his throat. “how about those sandwiches, huh?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Nodding, you lead him to the kitchen wondering what all that was about. The hell was that shimmer? You wanted to ask but you feel like the moment passed, so you drop it. Instead, you work on making yourself a couple turkey sandwiches, and Sans about ten roast beef sandwiches, his favorite. Extra ketchup, of course. Once that’s done, Sans decides it’s time for him to go home. “paps needs his bedtime story tonight, i skipped the last few nights so i owe him.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Sounds good to me! Let me just put these in the fridge and I’ll walk you home.” You wrap the sandwiches, set them in the fridge, and motion for Sans to once again follow you out the door. You try not to laugh as he struggles through the door, again, and distract yourself by stretching out your back. A series of pops come from your spine and you can’t help the quiet moan that happens from it. You’ve been trying to do that for </span><em><span>days</span></em><span>, it feels so much better! You turn back to Sans, expecting him to be free from the door, but he seems to be a bit lodged. Huh, that’s never been an issue for him. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>His face is blue, and while you think it's from the effort he’s taking to get out of the door, it's actually from him attempting to will away his semi-formed ecto body. ‘C’mon,’ Sans thinks, ‘whyd she have to go and do that. during mating season, of all things! does she not know what that means?’ He takes a deep breath, growling with the effort of keeping his instincts in check. ‘dont scare her off dont scare her off dont..’ </span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Um, Sans, you okay there? Need some help?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Sans chuffs a laugh, “nah, im going tibia fine. dont worry, im almost out” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Finally, he wills away his ecto body and slips the rest of the way through the door. Now that could have been bad. Sans rarely struggles with his instincts, but with mating season in full force he finds it more and more difficult to control himself. Shaking his head, he gestures for you to walk forward, “well, shall we?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The walk to his house is uneventful, and when you get to the door, before Sans can even reach for it, it slams open. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>“BROTHER, HUMAN! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU TWO!” Papyrus is even larger than Sans, stretching out to at least ten feet, not including his tail. The sugar-sweet beast leans forward, and picks you up in a surprisingly gentle hug. You laugh and pat his back. “Aww, it's good to see you too Paps! How’ve you been?” He sets you down with a smile. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I AM DOING WELL, THANK YOU! I WOULD INVITE YOU IN FOR SOME FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI, BUT IT IS NEARING MY BEDTIME. ANOTHER TIME, PERHAPS?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You nod and smile back at him, “Of course! I love your cooking and I’d love to come over for dinner again sometime.” He nods, satisfied, and gestures his brother inside. You turn to Sans before he can go, and hop up to give him a hug around his upright torso. You feel a purr stutter in and out, like he’s trying not to, and he puts his arms around you. They’re long enough that they fully engulf your body. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“see ya tomorrow?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span>You squeeze him tighter, “I look forward to it!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You finish your goodbyes and start the walk home.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>___________________________________</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“hey, paps, before your bedtime story, can i ask you something?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>With a smile that could outshine the sun, Papyrus replies</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“OF COURSE BROTHER! YOU KNOW YOU CAN ALWAYS COME TO ME, NYEHEHE”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>A fond smile makes its way onto San’s face. “youre so cool bro.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span>Papyrus puffs up with the praise. “so uh. theoretically, if i was tryin’ to gain someones attention. how would i go about that?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Papyrus lifts a single brow bone and crosses his arms. “DO YOU MEAN IN A FRIENDLY SENSE, OR IN A WOOING SENSE?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Sans blush speaks volumes, and Papyrus’ hands fly to his face. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“OH MY! THIS WOULDN’T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH A CERTAIN HUMAN, WOULD IT?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The knowing look on Papyrus’ face shows he knows exactly what’s going on. Sans could try and play him for a fool all he wants, but he could read his brother like a book. Sans’ blush deepend “heh caught me red handed bro. were goin’ on a picnic tomorrow and i want to court her but. ive never done this before” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Putting a hand to his chin in contemplation, Papyrus nods. “WELL IT IS A GOOD THING YOU CAME TO ME, FOR I AM THE DATING MASTER! IT IS CUSTOMARY TO SHOW UP WITH AN OFFERING, TO SHOW THEM YOU WOULD BE A GOOD PROVIDER FOR FUTURE BABYBONES. HOWEVER, HUMANS DON’T SEEM TO LIKE WHOLE PREY AS OFFERINGS, SO PERHAPS A NECKLACE?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Sans nods, his grin growing. “that sounds perfect paps, ill get undyne to take me somewhere to look. thanks bro, you really are the best” </span><span><br/>
</span><span>Papyrus blushes with a quiet ‘nyeh’ at the praise, and they head to his bedroom for his bedtime story. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Thirty minutes later, he is on the phone with Undyne. “hey undyne, i need a favor. yeah, i have a shop i need to go to, could you go with me? no no, she cant come with, its for her. yeah yeah laugh it up, now come on i need your help.” Undyne can be heard through the phone, with Alphy’s excited squeals in the background. This is gonna be a long trip to the jewelry store. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>__________________________</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The next day, you’re waiting patiently on your couch for the call from Sans to go pick him up. What you aren’t expecting is the loud rapping on your door. You call out “Coming!” and pop up to answer it, wondering who in the world it could be. As soon as the door cracks open, you're pulled into a headlock and noogied relentlessly. Ah, it’s Undyne. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Sup, Undyne? Could you maybe not screw my hair up?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>She laughs boisterously behind you and lets you go. “I brought over your NERD for you!” Undyne was a bipedal monster, so Sans was legally allowed to be out and about with her. You peek around her and see Sans standing there, nervously rubbing the back of his head. He’s wearing custom fit slacks around his lower torso, and a nice collared shirt on his upper torso. He looks incredibly handsome. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Well, don’t you clean up nice!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span>He could say the same about you, you’re wearing a lovely blue flowing blouse, the same color as his magic, though you didn’t understand the significance of that. Tight fitting skinny jeans, and lovely emerald green earrings that pair with the shirt nicely. He lets air out of his nose, attempting to cut off the needy growl that wanted to escape. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Undyne pats you both roughly on the back. “Have fun you dorks!” And takes her leave. You giggle at her energy, she always put you in a good mood.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Alright then, let's head out!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span>Sans puts his large clawed hand on your shoulder. “wanna take a shortcut?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span>You giggle, expecting this. Yesterday's walk was probably more exercise than he was willing to put in today. “Yeah, alright. Let me just get the picnic basket and the blanket.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You grabbed what you needed, and headed back to Sans. Before you could say anything, he swooped you up bridal style and with a pop, teleported you both to the area of the woods you found yesterday. A nice little grassy clearing surrounded by trees, perfect for a picnic. He set you down quickly, his face going blue with another blush. He shook his head, trying to keep his “Steal away and make mine” instincts in check. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The next few minutes were spent in silence, setting up the blanket and opening up the picnic basket. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>You sigh happily, “Well, this is nice. Thank you for doing this, Sans.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He smiles back, and hands you one of your sandwiches. “heh, no problem.” He wanted to add ‘anything for you’ to the end of that, but stopped himself. Slow down there bucko, all in due time. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“So, how's it been trying to get into that college?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Sighing, he replies “well, it could be better. i wish they would just accept my degree from underground, like they did alphys, but i guess i have to go through the classes up here first.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You nod, and the conversation continues like that for a while. You speak of your opinions on the matter, and it slowly moves to more light subjects. Future plans, hobbies, etc. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He takes a deep breath, its now or never. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“so uh, looks like you plan on staying here for a while?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You grin, “Yeah, I really love this city, as loud as it is. I’ve travelled before but I never really found anywhere I wanted to settle down other than here.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>A blush rises on his face. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“did you ever find.. someone, you wanted to settle down with?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Your blush rivals his own. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I mean. I’d like to settle down, yes. I haven’t dated in a few years though.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Okay, now’s the time Sans. He shuffles around in his pocket, grabbing the necklace box. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“okay, here, close your eyes for a minute.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You do as he says, and you feel him lift your hair, and a cold weight settles on your chest. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“o.. okay, open them.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You do, and when you glance down you see one of the most beautiful necklaces you’ve ever seen. A dainty silver chain hangs a silver pendant, in the shape of a skeletal hand, palm up, holding a heart shaped emerald. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“i.. its green, like your soul. kindness. i thought it was fitting for you, i mean, if you dont like it you dont have to accept it of course but i just wanted to give you something and…”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You stop him with your hand over his. There are tears in your eyes. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Oh Sans, it’s beautiful. I love it!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You pull him into a hug, and he relaxes quite a bit. You squeeze him tighter. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“This is the most beautiful gift I think I’ve ever gotten, thank you.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He takes a deep breath in. Now’s the time. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“s.. so, i was gonna ask uh. no wait, i wanted to tell you i.. i find you funny, and attractive, and you are incredibly smart and kind and i wanted to know if maybe.. youd be mine?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You pull back and look him in the face. He’s blushing something mad, with a nervous smile. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Sniffling a bit, you try not to cry more as you bring yourself close to his face. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yes, yes of course!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You see his surprised look for a split second before you pull him in for a kiss. You expected to feel teeth, however what you feel is similar to human lips, if not more firm. After a quick moment of no response from him, he groans and pushes into you, forming his malleable bone lips to yours. A quiet growl escapes him as the kiss gets more heated, and you feel a tongue on your bottom lip, you moan in response and his tongue glides into your mouth. Goddamn he is good with that tongue! </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He growls again and pulls back, panting heavily. “heh. that was the best answer i could have gotten. but um, its actually uh” he blushes heavily before he states “so its breeding season for beasts, so we better stop here or else i wont be able to stop myself.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You glance and before you can say anything, you see his pant legs are more filled out than usual. You see what looks like a blue, glowing body shimmering in and out of existence on his lower torso. A devilish smile appears on your face.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Sans, do you want me?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He stops, staring at you incredulously, </span><span><br/>
</span><span>“i mean, yes, i do, but we dont have to. you barely just agreed to be my girlfriend and that would be moving kinda fast for humans, right?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You giggle at his consideration. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Mmm it would be if we only knew each other for a few weeks. I’ve known you for a year, Sans. You’re my best friend. I don’t mind if you don’t.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>A loud purr erupts from his chest, and he grabs hold of your waist. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“well then, lets go somewhere more comfortable” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Before you could blink, you were picked up, teleported, and set gently on your bed. Sans wasted no time, throwing his shirt off and recapturing your lips, tangling his talented tongue with yours. You groan and reach up to his ribcage, gliding your fingers down them. He shudders and moans, a stuttering purr escaping his chest. You grin at this and remove your mouth from his, leaning down a bit to lick up his sternum. This elicits a deep, loud moan from him. His claws gently glide through your hair, up and down your sides. You rub your thighs together, already craving friction. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Before you can continue he pulls you back. “w.. wait i gotta tell ya somethin’. i aint gonna be able to be gentle, sweetheart. if  we do this, its going to be a bit.. rough.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You grin another devilish grin, and simply reply, “Good.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>His eyelight shifts over to the swirling blue and yellow, he bares his teeth and growls. Oh shit that’s hot. His head lowers to nibble and lick at your neck, ears, and your chest. He reaches the pendant he gave you and a soft look enters his face, and he leans up to kiss you gently again. That doesn’t last long and he’s once again lost in your kisses. His claws reach down and grab your ass, eliciting another loud moan from your mouth, that he returns in kind. The air in the room shifts, and a frankly terrifying, and </span><em><span>hot </span></em><span>growl comes from Sans. He leans forward, licking your neck again, before he opens up his jaw and bites. Not hard enough to break skin, and not a mate mark, but enough to leave his scent and a bruise. A warning to other monsters and beasts. </span><em><span>Off limits.</span></em> <span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You nearly scream, he’d hit you right in the biting kink. You were soaked by now, ready to be taken. But he had some other plans. He pulls your pants down part ways, and trails kisses, nips, bites and licks down your sternum through your shirt until he reaches the apex of your legs. Without hesitation, his tongue flicks out against your clit, causing you to keen and arch your back wildly. His ecto body has fully formed around his lower torso. His instincts are going wild, </span><em><span>claim her. make her mine. </span></em><span>His tongue inserts itself into your core, making your toes curl and a deep, keening moan to escape your throat. He reaches to your clit with his clawed hand, using the back of one claw to brush against it. The stimulation is too much, and you come hard, with a scream. He pulls back, licking his teeth. He flips you over onto your stomach, lifting up your hips. You pant out “Yes, god Sans please!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He practically roars at this, his bright blue dick leaking precum. Wait, when had he taken his pants off? You take a peek back at it out of curiosity, and see that it's massive, with backwards facing prongs? Shit that’s going to hurt, you have to stop him. You reach your arm up and put it on his head. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Sans wait, wait!” He stops, with much trouble, and looks at you. You reach around, gently grabbing his dick. He hisses, his tail lashing wildly behind him. You run your hand up and down, his lower hips going back and forth with the motion, the muscles of his ecto body trembling. ‘Oh’ you think, ‘they’re flexible. Almost rubbery’. The prongs aren’t sharp, as you thought they were, but bendable and probably very nice feeling. You stop your ministrations, turning back around and lifting your ass higher. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Sans wastes no time, leaning his upper torso fully down over you, the claws of his lower body digging into your mattress. He lines himself up with you, and thrusts fully in all at once. You scream, tears of pain and pleasure coming from your eyes. Sans growls deeply, bearing his teeth, closing his eyes and bringing his arms forward underneath his head.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>You reach forward and grab his arm to ground yourself, and one of his front lower claws comes and wraps around your stomach. He’s holding himself back from moving to let you get used to him, you can tell. Breathing deeply, you gently move your hips about, testing the waters. The prongs of his dick push against your walls deliciously, and you moan. Without a word, Sans understands, and starts moving. He starts out slow, moaning and growling while you whimper and move your hips as much as you can with his. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>His face comes towards yours, and he speeds up as you turn your head up towards him, and your mouths collide. Tongues frantically dancing together, both of you are breathing heavily. You’re getting near your second orgasm, but you can tell Sans has a lot more energy to go. One of his claws comes down on your back, forcing you to arch. You come suddenly, the new position hitting your Gspot perfectly. You let out a near animalistic scream, igniting the fire in Sans as he starts pounding into you relentlessly. His tail comes to wrap around your torso and hold you still as he pounds you into the mattress. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>His tongue lolls out, he is panting with the pleasure. Suddenly his tail pulls you up, pulling him out of you quickly. You don’t have time to protest as you’re laid on your back, and he slips right back in you with a grunt from him, and a keen from you. One of his front claws comes forwards to grab your ass, the tips of the claws denting into your skin. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>His speed impossibly increases, snarls now coming from his mouth. Lewd slapping noises fill the bedroom, making it impossible to hear your now squeaky moans. Your throat is raw from the noises coming from it, but you don’t care in the least. You reach an arm out, searching for something to ground you, to hold on to. You end up wrapping a hand around a rib, causing Sans to slam into you hard, holding his position as his body becomes taut. He comes, almost roaring with how loud he’s being. At the same time, you come for the third time, screaming with your hoarse voice, your walls clamping around him. His hips twitch at each spurt of come, his ecto body flexing and shuttering. Light, airy moans are coming from him now, as he starts to settle down. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He lays on his side, taking you with him, still fully hilted. You stay like that for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow. Finally, his ecto body disappears, leaving you sore and empty. You sigh happily, curling into him more. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“goddamn, you really know how to get me goin’. so, what did you think about goin’ to the bone zone?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>A snort of laughter comes out of your mouth, devolving into giggles. You know the question is semi serious though, so you answer.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I gotta say, I’m pretty satisfied over here.”</span><span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span><span>You try to get comfortable, but your now ridden-up shirt and pants pooled around your feet make it difficult. Sans laughs, and helps you out of the rest of your clothes, and once you're fully naked, your new necklace carefully set on the nightstand, Sans uses his full body to curl around you. You use his spine as a way to set your neck pillow up, and Sans uses his tail to pull the blanket around you, making him seem like a giant nest. You fall asleep listening to the other breathe, and sleep a content, dreamless sleep.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by: https://twitter.com/TheSheWolfDen/status/1340810196977737728</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>